legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 55
(Back with the group attacking the Nod Base) (The group is fighting off Nod troops while at the same time trying to avoid being blasted by the Redeemer) Skipper: That thing is gonna really be hard to take down! Makoto: And these Nod guys are NOT making it easy!! Death the Kid: I'll head to a roof top and see what I can do. Starfire: We'll protect you, Kid! (Death the Kid runs into a building avoiding the shots fired by Nod) Redeemer: Redemption is yours! (The Redeemer fires a laser at the group which they jump out the way) Heavy Duty: All right, that's it! Let's try this!! (Heavy Duty starts firing his gatling gun at the redeemer firing lasers all of it. But the Redeemer does not seem fazed) Redeemer: Spreading the joy! (The whole area glows red all of sudden for a few seconds. And everyone stands confused) Bender:.... Uh... What just- Heavy Duty: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Starts shooting at the group) Duke: Whoa! Heavy Duty, what are you doing!? Makoto: RAAAHHH!!!! (Tries punching Skipper) Skipper: Makoto! Starfire: HAAAA!! (Firings beams at her eyes) Heloise: Starfire!! Stop it! (A few seconds pass and the 3 stop attacking and just stand there in shock) Heavy Duty: Oh man, Duke! I'm so- Lt. Stone: Look out!! (They avoid another shot by the Redeemer. They quickly get behind cover) Bender: What happened you guys? Makoto: I don't know. Suddenly I just got so pissed off for some reason and wanted to hurt someone. Anyone. Starfire: It's as if something just suddenly awakened our inner rage. Duke: (On Comms) Hi-Tech, you there? Hi-Tech: I'm here, Duke! You all right? Duke: I'm gonna send you images of a Nod machine. I need you to scan and learn what kinda toys it's got! Hi-Tech: Roger that. (Duke was able to turn his head around the corner and take a few pics before the Redeemer could notice) Tunnel Rat: Okay, you sent some pictures, but how are we gonna take that thing down!? Heloise: Kid should be up there any minute now. (Death the Kid reaches the tops of the building getting a clear view of the Redeemer) Death the Kid: Liz, Patty, ready? Liz: Ready. Patty: Let's blow it up! (The 3 use soul resonance. Liz and Patty change from Pistol's to cannons. They start firing at the Redeemer. It pushes the Redeemer back) Scarlett: They're getting it! Heloise: All right. He just needs to keep that up and- (Before Heloise could finish rockets were fire from near the Redeemer hitting the part of the building Kid is cause him to fall off the building. He is knocked out by the debris of the building) Spirit: He's in trouble! Kamkura: Now what do we do!? Duke: No other choice! Let's all attack at once! (The group steps out from behind cover and start charging at the Redeemer in order to save Kid. The Redeemer prepares to fire its laser again. Suddenly a giant robot appears from the side and kicks it away) Bender: Holy crap! Where'd that come from!? (The groups looks at the giant robot and it shows to be a Gundam) Duke: Wow. Perfect timing, I gotta say. (The Redeemer begins to get back up it begins to attack the Gundam but the Gundam charges at the Redeemer easily avoiding its laser. He raising a hand at it) ???: BURNING.... FINGER!!! (The Gundam slams it hand though The Redeemer. It takes its hand out and the Redeemer collapses do to the damage it suffered. It is now unable to function) Lt. Stone: Amazing. Duke: You're telling me. Starfire: Kid! Is he all right? (Everyone sees Liz and Patty having gotten Kid out of the debris. Liz is carrying Kid and Patty is poking him on the head) Liz: He's fine. Just out cold. Bender: That's good. (Everyone looks back the Gundam. It turns to the group) ???: You all right down there? Makoto: Yeah! We're good! Thanks for the help! ???: Don't thank me yet. The battle is not over yet! Scarlett: We still need to clear that Nod base. And fast! ???: Let's move out! (The Gundam takes flight going to attack the base and the group runs after him) To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures